The Story After War
by Paradise Falls
Summary: Perang Korsel dan Korut meletus, seluruh tentara dan sukarelawan bahu membahu mempertahankan negara, namun saat perang sudah usai, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Super Junior Cast


_Ini hanya sebuah kisah khayalan, jadi jangan berpikir apa yang terjadi di tahun yang disebutkan benar-benar terjadi._

_Kisah ini terilhami oleh sebuah film hollywood yang mengisahkan tiap-tiap karakternya saat perang usai._

_Warning : Akhir yang mengantung, karakter yang tak terasa dan tak menyebutkan nama karakter._

* * *

><p><em>Fallen1032<em>

_Present_

2013.

Ini adalah tahun paling kelam yang di rasakan masyarakat Korea Selatan, dan dunia yang begitu berdebar-debar dalam ketakutan dan harap-harap cemas.

Di saat belahan dunia lain masih bisa tersenyum, tidak dengan masyarakat Korea Selatan yang di hadapkan pada kematian.

Sebuah perang akhirnya pecah. Tak bisa di cegah dan terus meluas. Antara dua negara yang sejak lama bersitegang, Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara.

Seluruh masyarakat di paksa mengungsi, seluruh personil militer di kerahkan, dan tak menutup kemungkinan menerima sukarelawan untuk menutupi kekurangan personil di barak tertentu.

1 tahun kemudian akhirnya perang selesai. Setelah di bantu oleh perserikatan bangsa-bangsa dan negara relawan. Perang yang entah sudah menghilangkan korban nyawa dan infrastruktur tak terhitung lagi tersebut di nyatakan selesai.

Tak ada yang kalah atau menang dari kedua pihak sama-sama mengalami kerugian besar.

Tapi tentu, bila terjadinya perang bukan negara saja yang sebenarnya merasakan kerugian, tapi juga orang-orang yang di tinggal mati sanak keluarga ataupun orang tersayang mereka.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah akhirnya selesai juga" amin seorang pria berperawakan kurus tinggi, berambut ikal kecoklatan dan berkacamata saat menonton berita di televisi.

Hampir selama perang berlangsung perasaannya berkecamuk tak tentu. Bagaimana tidak kalau orang yang di cintainya memaksa masuk ke dalam daftar relawan, meninggalkannya sendiri mengungsi ke negara tetangga sedangkan dia maju ke medan perang. Hampir tiap malam sebelum kekasihnya bersikeras untuk mendaftar sebagai relawan, ia dan kekasihnya terus menerus berdebat. Tapi apa dayanya, ia hanya bisa mengalah. Mendoakan agar kekasih tercinta selamat dan kembali ke pelukannya. Sering sekali ia berpikir untuk pergi bersama menjadi relawan. Tapi hal ini di tolak karena penyakit yang ia punya.

Jadi begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Hanya bisa terus mencari perkembangan perang yang berlangsung dengan harap-harap cemas.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan pipi tirus pada seorang pria yang duduk beristirahat di puing-puing bangunan yang hancur. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat sebuah senapan laras panjang. Deruan nafas berat yang terdengar dari hembusan nafasnya yang kesusahan membuat pria bertubuh mungil semakin cemas.

Setelah nafasnya mulai lancar, pria itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan mata sipit yang di milikinya, "aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya dan tersenyum, dipukul sedikit kepala pria bertubuh mungil yang terlindungi helm tentara. Walau ia berkata pria di hadapannya ini bertubuh mungil, sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Tapi tanganmu terluka Hyung" cemas pria bertubuh mungil, ragu ia memegang pundak pria yang sedang duduk, memperhatikan takut-takut pada perban putih yang ternoda warna merah.

"Hanya luka ringan" balasnya agar rasa cemas pria yang di depannya tak semakin larut, "lagipula perang sudah selesaikan".

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir yang bertemu.

"Sesampainya kita di rumah, aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, Hyung"

Sang Hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah rindu rumah, terutama pada para ddangko ku"

Pria bertubuh mungil langsung mengerut cemberut mendengar keinginan sang kekasih yang tak sesuai dengan waktu. Tapi biarlah, yang penting mereka berdua selamat.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga perang melelahkan ini" keluh seorang pria bertubuh kurus ramping. Dengan gesit ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada tanah tak berbentuk.

"Ya benar, akhirnya selesai semua" sahut pria lain.

Pria bertubuh kurus ramping mendelik, menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya dan mengangguk.

"Hei. Setelah ini maukah kau menikah denganku" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat pria bertubuh kurus ramping terlonjak. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

"Aku serius"

Bagai di hantam bom granat tepat di otak, pria bertubuh kurus tetap terdiam di posisinya.

"Yah, asal kau tak masalah menjadi pasangan hidup seorang nelayan"

Bagai tersambung lagi. Otak pria bertubuh kurus kembali berfungsi.

"Nelayan?"

"Aku berpikir begitu pulang tak ingin lagi menjadi seorang artis. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang jadi keinginanku yang lain"

"Menjadi seorang nelayan?"

Pria itu mengangguk semangat, "ya, nelayan"

Pria bertubuh kurus ramping langsung tertawa terpingkal, "itu memang cocok untukmu" ucapnya di sela tawa, "oke tak masalah. Mau jadi nelayan atau pedagang kaki lima pun aku mau. Asal itu bersamamu"

"Thanks"

Jari jemari mereka bertemu dan terjalin erat, semakin erat saat jarak wajah mereka mulai tereliminasi.

.

.

.

"Hyung"

Panggil seseorang berwajah sendu pada pria yang sejak tadi terpaku pada laptop di hadapannya.

"Hm?"

"Perang sudah selesai"

Mendengar informasi ini, sang Hyung menghentikan gerakan jarinya di keypad laptop.

perlahan ia menoleh menatap pria berwajah sendu yang membawakan segelas teh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mereka akan kembali?" Tanyanya, wajahnya berseri-seri hingga tak bisa menyembunyikan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya yang tergolong manly berubah sekejap seperti anak kecil.

"Entalah" balas pria berwajah sendu, ia memilih duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada, "selama perang kita tak bisa mengontak mereka. Jadi bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang masih jadi tanda tanya".

"Tapi aku harap mereka semua baik-baik saja" doa pria berwajah sendu yang di aminin oleh pria manly.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa! Perang selesai! Perang selesai" pekik seorang pria berwajah cantik saat mendengar berita di TV. Pria cina yang duduk di sampingnya terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya yang menjadi korban.

"Eh selesai? Perang sudah selesai, gege?" Dari arah pintu kamar tiba-tiba sesosok pria dengan pipi chuby muncul.

"Benar perang sudah selesai?" Tanya ulang seorang pria yang kelewat tinggi.

"Selesai~ selesai~ selesai~" tawa bahagia pria berwajah cantik, tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya entah mengapa bisa berubah jadi sebuah nada. Dengan semangat di gendong kucing peliharaannya yang berwarna keabu-abuan dan melempar-lempar ke udara. Membuat kucing itu mendesis marah.

.

.

.

Di bagian lain dari medan perang, seorang pria yang memiliki lesung pipi di salah satu pipinya sibuk berdoa. Sebuah doa yang ia minta pada Tuhan untuk kekasihnya yang di kenal dengan julukan Racon.

Karena suatu hal, dirinya dan sang kekasih berbeda devisi regu.

Perang sudah usai. Perang yang merenggut sebelah kakinya. Tapi ia tak peduli, dirinya yang masih hidup itu sudah cukup. Karena dengan modal itu saja, ia berharap bisa bertemu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kota yang luluh lantak, diantara bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh dan asap yang mengepul, sesosok tubuh terhimpit di antara dinding yang terjatuh.

Darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuh itu dan tak bergeraknya walau seinci saja menyakinkan siapapun kalau tubuh itu kini terbujur kaku, mati di tengah medan perang.

Samar tertutup noda darah yang mengalir turun dari tengkorak belakang, tetap tak dapat menghalau kilatan sinar matahari senja yang terpantul pada bandul liontin yang melingkar di leher mayat itu.

Bandul liontin itu terbuka dan terpecah dibagian kaca dalamnya, menampilkan sebuah foto seorang pria berlesung pipi disalah satu pipinya yang kini bernoda darah.

_The End_

_a/n : I'm Come Back, sepertinya ombak besar di ffn sudah mereda *Amin  
><em>


End file.
